<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six different ways by Yaiza_trashmouth14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868505">Six different ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14'>Yaiza_trashmouth14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los sentimientos de Richie y Eddie desde niños hasta adultos</p><p>(BASADO EN IT (1990), EXCEPTO POR ALGUNAS PARTES QUE ME INVENTÉ Y PORQUE TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1(niños)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie estaba caminando por los Baldíos después de que Bowers y su pandilla le pegaran una paliza. No podía ir a su casa en ese estado por obvias razones así que decidió ir a casa de Beverly y tocó la puerta</p><p>Hola Bev, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Eddie</p><p>Por supuesto-Dijo Beverly. ¿Que te pasó?</p><p>Henry y sus matones-dijo Eddie. Me insultaron y me dieron una paliza</p><p>Son unos cabrones-Respondió Beverly</p><p>Bev, quiero contarte un secreto, pero tengo miedo de que ya no quieras ser mi amiga si te lo cuento.</p><p>Eddie, no digas tonterías. Puedes confiar en mi siempre-Dijo Beverly</p><p>Eddie le dió la mano a Beverly y se puso nervioso.</p><p>Soy homosexual y me gusta Richie-dijo Eddie. Una parte de él pensó que Bev lo empujaría o le pegaría pero su mano no se soltó del agarre. Eddie se puso a llorar.</p><p>Eddie tranquilo, eso no es nada malo, yo siempre seré tu amiga y los demás Perdedores también, pase lo que pase.</p><p>Gracias, Bev-Dijo Eddie y la abrazó.</p><p>Ese mismo día, en casa de Stan...</p><p>¿Crees que a Eddie le guste Beverly?-preguntó Richie</p><p>¿Acaso te gusta Bev?-Dijo Stanley</p><p>No me gusta de ese modo, puede que me hubiese sentido atraído por ella en algún momento, pero nada más, ella es como una hermana para mí</p><p>¿Y entonces porque me lo preguntaste?-dijo Stan</p><p>Joder, esto es tan difícil de explicar-dijo Richie</p><p>Richie, tranquilízate, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-dijo Stan</p><p>Estoy enamorado de Eddie, creo que siempre lo he estado-respondió Richie</p><p>Yo ya lo sabía-respondió Stanley y le dio a Richie una sonrisa comprensiva.</p><p>Pero si nunca lo mostré ¿siempre fui tan obvio?</p><p>Sí, Richie, se notaba lo cariñoso que eras con el en comparación a los demás, cuando le tiraste la Coca-Cola a Bowers para despistarles y proteger a Eddie, también las bromas que le gastas y los estúpidos apodos que le pones.</p><p>Sabes? Mi miedo al hombre lobo no era solo por esa película.Era una metáfora de mis sentimientos hacia Eds y que me hacían sentir como un monstruo por dentro- dijo Richie</p><p>Richie, no permitas que nadie te prohíba amar a quien amas-respondió Stan</p><p>Gracias Stan. Te quiero... pero no de la manera gay, sino de una forma platónica-dijo Richie</p><p>Yo también te quiero Richie, de la manera platónica-respondió Stanley</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, esta es mi primera historia de Wattpad y escribí esto en medio de una clase de matemáticas cuando estaba aburrida.Estos sucesos son de mi invención y ocurrieron unos días después de la 1a batalla contra Pennywise</p><p>En los siguientes capítulos será el segundo encuentro y serán adultos, me basaré en algunas escenas y diálogos de It de los 90 pero cambiaré algunas cosas porque yo lo digo y porque es mi historia<br/>Y tendrá un final feliz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2 (adultos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En la parte del restaurante también esta Stanley porque no puedo superar la muerte de Stan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El club de los perdedores se reunió después de 27 años por la promesa que hicieron cuando eran niños. Eddie fue uno de los primeros en llegar.</p><p>Disculpe, estoy buscando una mesa reservada a nombre de Mike Hanlon-dijo Eddie</p><p>¿Eddie?-dijo Ben</p><p>Ben Hanscom-dijo Eddie con una sonrisa</p><p>Cuanto tiempo-respondió Ben y le abrazó</p><p>Luego fueron llegando los demás perdedores, Eddie se sintió un poco extraño cuando vio a Richie después de tantos años, es como si sus sentimientos por Richie de cuando él era tan solo un niño de 11 años nunca se hubieran ido.</p><p>Bueno, ya estamos todos, solo falta Stanley-dijo Mike</p><p>¿¿Stan??-gritó Richie buscándolo</p><p>Tendremos que empezar sin el-dijeron los demás y se sentaron en la mesa del restaurante</p><p>Todos comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas y de como habían cambiado, Bill era escritor y estaba casado con una actriz, Ben era arquitecto, Beverly una diseñadora de moda, Richie era un actor y comediante famoso, se casó 4 veces, pero esos matrimonios fueron fallidos, Mike era bibliotecario y se quedó en Derry. Eddie trabajaba en una prestigiosa compañía de limusinas de famosos, nunca se había casado y tampoco había tenido pareja.</p><p>Eddie se vio obligado a mentir porque si decía algo por eso o incluso su verdadera sexualidad, todavía tenia miedo a ser rechazado por esa razón.</p><p>Eddie Spaguetti, recuerdo que hace tiempo me dijiste "Mejor hombre muerto que casado"- dijo Richie</p><p>Bueno, no estoy casado, tengo novia pero por temas de trabajo no la veo mucho-mintió Eddie</p><p>Esa mujer es muy afortunada de tener a Eddie-pensó Richie con tristeza</p><p>Y Stanley, vendrá o que?- Dijo Richie</p><p>Lo siento chicos, he llegado algo tarde-dijo Stan</p><p>Stan!-dijeron todos</p><p>Joder, Stan no me vuelvas a preocupar de esta manera-dijo Richie y le abrazó</p><p>No has cambiado nada en 30 años, bocazas-dijo Stan y se puso a reír</p><p>Eddie se sintió algo celoso porque Richie no reaccionó de esa misma manera al verlo después de tantos años. Pero comprendió que Stan y Richie fueron cercanos en su infancia, eran como hermanos.</p><p>¿Porque Richie me querría de esa manera?. Richie es hetero, se ha casado con varias mujeres. Además nadie querría estar con un inútil como yo que todavía vive con su madre-pensó Eddie</p><p>Cuando Eddie recordó al payaso se puso a llorar. Bev fue a consolarle, al fin y al cabo ella era su mejor amiga, seguido de Richie que le acarició el hombro cariñosamente</p><p>Mas tarde, los perdedores estaban en la biblioteca de Derry, donde trabajaba Mike. Richie y Eddie tuvieron un momento muy cercano, se sintieron muy bien.A pesar de que ellos no sabían que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, los demás sí sabían.</p><p>Después los perdedores tuvieron algunos encuentros con Eso y Bowers apuñaló a Mike, ahora estaban en el hospital esperando noticias sobre Mike.</p><p>Eddie se quedó dormido en el hombro de Richie, pero a los pocos minutos se despertó</p><p>¿Estás bien, Eds?-dijo Richie</p><p>Eh... Si, lo siento Richie- respondió Eddie</p><p>¿Que hora es?- preguntó Beverly</p><p>6 y media-respondió Ben</p><p>Dormiste unos 30 minutos, Eds-dijo Richie</p><p>Eddie notó como Richie lo abrazó y le dió la mano y lo miró con preocupación</p><p>No dejaré que ese payaso te haga daño-dijo Richie</p><p>¿Lo prometes?-dijo Eddie</p><p>Si-dijo Richie y le dió un beso en la mejilla</p><p>No pasó ni medio minuto hasta que Eddie tomó una decisión. No le importaba si una enfermera, los perdedores o quien fuera pasara por ahí. Probablemente morirían de todas maneras, así que era ahora o nunca. Eddie besó a Richie en los labios. Seguro era el mejor beso que Eddie había tenido en su vida y el primero de todos. Beverly se dio cuenta y gritó de emoción.</p><p>Bevvie, déjales tener su momento-dijo Bill</p><p>Callate Bill-dijo Richie mientras sonreía</p><p>Espera Richie... ¿Eso quiere decir que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos?-prenguntó Eddie con una mirada de confusión.</p><p>Desde 5° de primaria, Eddie Spaghetti-dijo Richie</p><p>Muy cobardes para decirlo antes, si lo hubieran dicho ahí, estarían saliendo desde los 10 años-dijo Stan</p><p>Richie y Eddie juntaron sus frentes y se volvieron a besar, cuando terminó el beso Eddie sonrió.</p><p>Todavía no puedes llamarme Eddie Spaghetti-dijo Eddie</p><p>Oh, eres tan mandón-respondió Richie de una manera juguetona</p><p>Mas tarde, estaban en las alcantarillas y derrotaron a Eso.</p><p>¿Eddie?-dijeron los demás perdedores</p><p>Buen tiro, Bev-dijo Eddie </p><p>No hables, te pondrás bien Spaghetti-dijo Richie</p><p>Richie, por última vez no me llames Spaghetti. Sabes que yo... -dijo Eddie y se desmayó.</p><p>¿Eddie?-dijo Richie. Vamos Eds, despierta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prometo que el siguiente capítulo sera feliz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3 (adultos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hasta aquí llegó mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, me base en la miniserie y no en las nuevas películas porque la miniserie está súper infravalorada y me gustaría cambiar esa percepción :')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De alguna manera Richie cargó a Eddie por los hombros y lo llevaron al hospital. Cuando llegaron ahí, llevaron a Eddie a quirófano.Mas médicos y enfermeras se llevaron a Audra, la mujer de Bill. A Bill le permitieron ir con ella. Pero Stan tuvo que detener a Richie de dónde se llevaron a Eddie.</p><p>Esta fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Richie empujó a Stan exigiendo que lo soltara. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer ahí,todo estaba a manos de los médicos. Luego Stan soltó a Richie</p><p>¡Odio está puta ciudad y odio a este puto payaso!-gritó Richie y rompió a llorar</p><p>Perdón por empujarte antes, Staniel-dijo Richie</p><p>No pasa nada Rich, aunque nunca te había visto llorar de ese modo-respondio Stan</p><p>Alguien tiene que decirle a Mike que matamos a Eso- dijo Ben</p><p>Mas tarde se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de espera; ya habían trasladado a Eddie a una habitación.</p><p>¿Estás bien?-dijo Bill</p><p>No hasta que Eds esté bien.Todo esto es mi culpa, si no me hubiera quedado atrapado en las luces de la muerte contigo y Ben, yo podría haber evitado que esto pasará</p><p>Bill entró a la habitación de Eddie</p><p>Tienes que despertar Eddie, hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por Richie-dijo Bill llorando</p><p>Unos días después Eddie despertó</p><p>Richie??-dijo Eddie</p><p>Eds, ya despertaste-dijo Richie y sonrió. Toma un poco de agua. Llamaré a los demás</p><p>Cuando llegaron los perdedores, se sintieron de que Eddie se encontrara bien</p><p>Dame un papel y un bolígrafo, ¡Date prisa!-dijo Eddie</p><p>Cálmate un poco Eds- dijo Richie</p><p>No me llames así-respondio Eddie. Quiero escribir todas esas cartas que prometí hace 27 años.</p><p>Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, Eddie-dijo Richie</p><p>Eddie lo ignoró y siguió escribiendo.</p><p>Será mejor que una de esas cartas se dirija a mí Eddie Spaghetti.</p><p>Te dije que no me llamaras así hasta con las que podrían haber sido mis últimas palabras- dijo Eddie y entregó las cartas.</p><p>La mía dice: "te quiero"-dijo Beverly</p><p>Todos los perdedores confirmaron que en sus cartas ponía "te quiero"</p><p>El mío pone: "jodete"-dijo Richie</p><p>Todos se echaron a reír, incluido Eddie. Tenía una risa muy adorable</p><p>Te amo-dijo Eddie</p><p>Yo te amo mucho más-dijo Richie y lo besó</p><p>Mas tarde le dieron el alta a Eddie del hospital</p><p>Ahora Eddie y Ben estaban hablando de sus futuros</p><p>Probablemente Beverly y yo viajaremos por ahí y nos pondremos de acuerdo en donde nos gustaría vivir-dijo Ben</p><p>Suena bien. Ustedes dos serían felices en cualquier lugar-dijo Eddie</p><p>Si, sería feliz en cualquier lugar junto a Bev-respondio Ben</p><p>Yo me mudaré a California con Richie-dijo Eddie. Al fin seré feliz con quién amo sin tener que soportar a mi madre.</p><p>Los perdedores estuvieron una semana en Derry solo para estar juntos. Richie tenía a Eddie. Ben a Bev. Stan a su esposa Patty. Y Bill y Audra, que finalmente volvió a ser la misma después de un truco de la bicicleta de Bill. Y Mike los tenía a todos de nuevo</p><p>Esta vez no iban a olvidar, se mantendrán en contacto y se verían por una vez al mes. Todos estaban a salvo y felices</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>